Carta a Emmett
by carlotaaa
Summary: Querido Emmett: tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que no se por donde empezar. Ennumerar tus muchas cualidades y tus muchos esfuerzos es algo que puede hacer todo el mundo. Solo yo te conozco de verdad. Rosalie.


_Forks, 20 de octubre de 1918_

_Querido Emmett:_

_Se lo que vas a pensar cuando abras esto: "Que extraño, Rosalie no escribe cartas. Diría que no sabe escribir". Pues sorpresa. Sí que sé. Antes de nada me gustaría decirte que Alice me obligó y que si no hubiera sido por ella nos hubiéramos vuelto a casar. Puede parecer repetitivo pero sabes lo que me gustan esas fiestas y vestirme de blanco. Bailar contigo. Que me agarres de la cintura y que me susurres al oído cuando nadie nos oye. Ese tipo de celebraciones son las que a mí me gustan. Soy excéntrica y egoísta pero el placer de disfrutar no me lo quita nadie. Puedo parecer una niña pequeña. Pero ¿no se trata de eso la vida? ¿De vivirla como si no te importase nada? A veces me la planteo como un juego, vas avanzando casillas cada vez que sonríes y retrocediendo cuando lloras. Al final de ella, hay un premio. Eso es lo que buscamos mientras la recorremos. Llegar a ese ansiado final que nos dará la eternidad juntos. ¿Sabes? Suena raro…Eternidad. ¿Eso es mucho tiempo verdad?_

_A veces Esme me pregunta como soy capaz de soportar todas tus tonterías. Y siempre le contesto lo mismo: "Es como si tuvieras un hijo, cuando se porta mal lo castigas y lo mandas a su habitación. A Emmett se le castiga con sexo." Esme se ríe. Yo pienso que si eso fuera verdad, ya no te querría tanto. Me gustan tus tonterías. Cuando te metes con Bella y Edward o con Jacob por su condición. Se que en el fondo me defiendes por menospreciarme con esos chistes de rubias sin cerebro, pero es que él es peludo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres? Pues te podría decir las maravillosas condiciones que tienes: tu cuerpo, tu sentido del humor, tus sonrisas, tus abrazos…Pero lo que cuenta no es lo bueno sino lo malo. Y, por eso, no soy capaz de mencionar ninguna._

_Siempre hemos caminado juntos en una dirección, y estoy segura de que lo seguiremos haciendo. No es fácil. Intento siempre hacer que te sientas mejor y, por el contrario sentirme mejor cuando me sonríes. No te das cuenta, pero cuando me dedicas esa mueca se te hacen unos hoyuelos en la cara que me dan ganas de besar. Tu mirada me relaja, me hace sentir segura y a salvo. Como si nadie pudiera tocarme. Sé que no soy fuerte, que siempre dependo de alguien. Intento enfrentarme a los problemas que me plantea la vida, pero sola no puedo. Siempre eres tú el que me quita las castañas del fuego. Tu valentía es algo digno de admirar y me sorprenden las agallas que tuviste cuando te atacó el oso, resignándote a gritar una única vez. Ese sonido fue gloria para mis oídos, y al instante supe que jamás podría separarme de ti. Hasta ahora lo he conseguido. Hemos tenido nuestros altibajos (como toda pareja) y eso no nos ha hecho más débiles, al contrario nos ha hecho más fuertes. Haciéndonos ver que en los peores momentos es cuando mejor estamos. Aunque parezca mentira, todavía no soy capaz de mírate a los ojos. Me da vergüenza. ¿Por qué? Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero lo que si se es que me paso largos ratos mirándote cuando miras el futbol sentado en el sofá o cuando enseñas a nuestra pequeña sobrina a cazar animales grandes. Ella, aunque no sea nuestra hija, nos ha traído momentos de gran felicidad. Nos ha hecho sonreír miles de veces. Y nos ha preguntado, por igual, cosas intimas que no contamos a nadie. Me gusta la manera en que te agachas para responderle, y como te sale esa voz dulce y aterciopelada para decirle: "Son cosas de mayores, cariño"._

_¿Te he contado alguna vez que todavía guardo esa camiseta que compraste en España? Siempre, cuando lo veías, me comentabas lo horrible que te parecía el toro de color negro sobre un fondo con la bandera. Pero es tu opinión, claro. No me acuerdo porque la compramos o, si en realidad lo hicimos. Solo sé que fue en nuestra luna de miel número… ¿Cuántas van ya? ¿15? ¿20? Alguna vez estuviste a punto de romperla, pero yo te agarraba del brazo y te decía que me gustaba. Creo que es por eso, porque te lo decía yo, por lo que bajabas el brazo y me besabas la mejilla, doblando y dejando la camiseta en su sitio._

_Tus besos, son los más dulces que he probado nunca. Siempre esperaba alguna buena razón para poder rozar tus labios. O, incluso (esto me da mucha vergüenza), los provocaba. Pero es que nunca me cansaba de que me sujetaras y me apartaras de la vida cotidiana para besarme. Me sentía incluso mejor cuando íbamos más allá. Cuando estabas despistado en el bosque y te abrazaba por la espalda, tú te acercabas a mí y… siempre acababa alguna árbol en el suelo. O cuando estábamos en la casita que nos construyeron (antes de que la destrozáramos), yo estaba en el armario y siempre encontraba alguna vestido sugerente que Alice había escondido y que, seguro, Carlisle no habría aprobado nunca. ¿Pero, de verdad nos ha importado nunca lo que digan los demás? Yo creo que no._

_Si estás leyendo esto, es por una razón especial. Es evidente que el amor recorre nuestras venas a diario. Y que si uno no puede, dos no se juntan. Constantemente me han hecho creer que soy invencible, ante todo y ante nada. Y es el nada el que nos debilita. No somos inmortales, por mucho que así nos lo enseñen. Y, ahora, ahí fuera hay algo mucho más grande que combatir. La carta se la di a Esme para que te la diera cuando ese algo hubiera acabo conmigo. Si lo has leído, ya lo sabes._

_Te quiere,_

_Rosalie._


End file.
